Leaving
by Kristinapm
Summary: Sequel to Here's Your Letter by CreamCheeseGirl Gabriella's POV


"No Mom I don't want to!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears raced down her cheeks.

"Gabriella Montez! We have to leave now!" her mother screamed in return.

Gabriella ran to her room and slammed the door.

She quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. She cried and began to write

_Dear Troy,_

_I don't expect you to understand why I'm gone. I don't even fully understand it. I thought it was different this time. At least I had hoped it was._

_You probably won't even find this. I half hope you don't. I half hope that you forget I ever existed. That wouldn't make it any easier for me though…because for the rest of my life I'll have to live with the regret of having to leave you behind. Leaving this behind._

_I have to hurry. Mom is screaming and crying, shoving our lives into cardboard boxes, I can't believe this is happening again. Not this time._

_It's so hard to write this, even though I'll never see you again after this, I'm scared of what your reaction will be. There's everything and more that I've been keeping from you, from everyone. I hate keeping it inside, but I thought it was better that way. If I didn't say it aloud it was less real._

_Here goes. My life._

_My mom didn't get transferred here by her company. She was running, again. Since I was 7, when my dad died, I've never lived in one place for more than 6 months. It's always the same. Mom falls for some loser, he's nice enough at first, but then he starts drinking, or drugs, beating her, beating me, and then we run. We just pack up and run, no goodbyes, we just move on to the next town, the next state._

_It's like a routine. She deludes herself into thinking that the relationship will work. She makes promises to me that we both know she can't keep. And the next minute we're gone. I was so used to it, it didn't even affect me, it was just part of my life, like eating, breathing, or homework. And then you happened._

_I've never stayed anywhere long enough to make friends. It was easier for me that way. Not having anyone means not having anyone to miss. But when I moved here, and found you, that all changed._

_This is going to sound crazy, but I knew that I was finally…home. Every single moment we've shared together I've treasured, every kiss, every touch, every laugh, and every smile. _

_You made me feel beautiful. Like a princess._

_I don't know how I'm going to be able to not see you everyday. I can't just, shrug you off and forget you like all the random faces in the crowd from every other school I've been to over the years. _

_And now I'm crying. I'm trying not to. I'm trying to be strong for my mom, and for myself. But I can't. I can't. I wish it was time to stop running. I wish that I could wake up tomorrow and for this to all be a dream._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_You won't be able to contact me. I don't even know where we're going. My mom said something about having a third cousin in Toronto, so maybe Canada, who knows? My cell phone got disconnected, mom couldn't pay the bill. It's easier this way anyway, I wouldn't expect you to want to talk to me ever again after this. _

_I have to go. No. I can't do this. I don't even know how I'm going to get this to you. I feel sick. Tell Taylor and Chad I'll miss them so much. Show them this letter, burn it, rip it up, keep it forever, I don't know, do what you want, just know that if things went my way, I would still be there in your arms._

_Umm…I'm so bad at this, but…I'll never forget you Troy Bolton, and even though we've never said it, I love you, now, tomorrow, the next day, and whatever comes after that._

_Lots of love always,_

_Gabriella_

The last few paragraphs were smudged in her tears. Why did her mom always have

To do his to her. But now there was Troy someone she couldn't let go, she couldn't forget. She put the letter in the envelope wrote his name on it, and sealed it. _Here's your letter, Troy_ she thought to herself and sniffed.

"Hurry, Honey He will be back soon!" she heard her Mom Say.

"Coming" she replied throwing some stuff into a cardboard box.

Gabriella grabbed the envelope and the rest of her boxes. They loaded the car and she placed the envelope on the porch under the doormat.

Gabriella tried again to reason with her mom. "But Mom, please at least let me see Troy-"

Interrupting Gabriella, Miss Montez yelled "Gabriella do you realize how much danger we are in!"

"Mom, this is your fault, you dated that jerk, you endangered us. And now, you are the one being selfish Mom, by not letting me see Troy, OK I understand that I'm the child but I am almost 18. You are the reason I cry. You make me cry double time for me and for_ you_., Mom! And for the first time I felt at home Mom, OK I've made friends, I found singing, and I fell in love, Mom." Gabriella said mad but cooling off

"You are 17 years old, how would you know anything about love?" said her Mom

Gabriella was in disbelief and angry she was not herself but had to argue with her mom. "How would you know anything about love, since my father huh? How do you not realize how many men you claim to be in _love _with? Since my dad you haven't dated a guy for more than 6 months!" she was now out of breath but had to say more. "I happen to love Troy, Mom. Now, Tomorrow, and Whatever comes next. If you really loved dad you wouldn't do this. Stop dating people you don't want to spend at least a year with, Dad wouldn't have wanted you to,"

Her mom knew she spoke the truth. They didn't know it but a man was watching them from his house. Miss Montez sighed "Gabriella, please, get in the car." she said helplessly.

Gabriella slide in the back seat and slammed the door as hard as she could.

She turned around looking at what she was leaving behind.


End file.
